


Дева, Женщина, Старуха

by Kasem (Anerin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Magical Realism, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anerin/pseuds/Kasem





	Дева, Женщина, Старуха

Ей 15 лет. Начинают приходить сны о темных лесах, разрываемой чьими-то зубами и руками плоти, беге по полусгнившей листве. Иногда ей снится старуха с бельмом на одном глазу. Она стоит в пятне света от факела, склонившись над каким-то животным - кажется, косулей - и руки ее по локоть в крови. Старуха вытаскивает внутренности и бросает их на землю, а потом смотрит прямо в глаза ей, спящей, и скалится.

В другие дни ей снятся волчьи стаи, которые нападают на людей, а потом резвятся со своей мертвой добычей. Почему-то ей кажется, что эти волки видели создание и падение Рима и никогда не оставят своих забав: один лес сменит другой, они поменяют шкуру и продолжат играть со ставкой в человеческую жизнь.

В такие ночи она просыпается дрожа. Простынь и подушка оказываются мокрыми от пота, и заснуть не удается до утра. После этих снов во рту остается стойкий медный привкус.

Ей 25. Она больше не запоминает того, что ей снится, а кошмары ее банальны и редки. Она ищет и не находит работу своей мечты, но не сдается. Ходит на свидания, иногда приносит цветы домой.

Ей 35. Она замужем, и у нее есть ребенок. Она нашла работу, которая ей по душе. Времени ни на что больше не хватает.

Ей 45. Она мать двоих детей и профессионал, которому продолжают предлагать работу компании-конкуренты.

Ей 55. Она перестала чего-либо бояться. У нее собственный бизнес. Дети почти выросли.

Ей 65. Приходят болезни, и сил становится меньше, но она держится. Дети звонят раз в месяц и иногда приезжают в гости. Она впервые в жизни заводит кошку.

Ей 75. Мир изменился до неузнаваемости, и она тоже - но не вместе с ним. У ее дочери есть загородный дом неподалеку от леса. В начале мая и перед Днем всех святых она уходит на долгие ночные прогулки, когда все уже спят, и возвращается под утро. Летом она собирает травы и засушивает их на чердаке.

  
Ей 85. Она почти не выходит из дома, но иногда выезжает за город. В одну из октябрьских ночей она приходит в себя посреди леса. Вокруг нее - на пеньке, в развилке дерева, на земле - стоят зажженные свечи. Она склоняется к земле и видит перед собой развороченное брюхо косули. С ее пальцев стекает кровь. В гуще деревьев горят угольками глаза зверей: она знает, что это волки. Еще она знает, что больше не вернется домой. Не вернется к людям. И она никогда не умрет, просто поменяет человеческую шкуру на другую. Под лапами будет сырая земля, и она будет разрывать добычу, резвясь со своей новой стаей.


End file.
